Annoying, or No?
by millennialfairy
Summary: Artemis starts going to Gotham Academy, and makes some amazing new friends. But what does she think of this Wally character? What does he think of her? What obstacles will they have to overcome to get through high school? Mostly Spitfire. Gotham Academy AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything associated with it.

Chapter 1

 **Artemis POV**

First day at a new school. Exciting right? Nope. Not a bit. The only good thing about this is that Zatanna is going to be there. Let's be honest, moving schools in your sophomore year is rough. I already had friends at Gotham North, but now I get to go to Gotham Academy, the school for rich, stuck up snobs. Not only that, but I'm the scholarship kid. Absolutely thrilling. I trudged into the bathroom to get ready for school. Same old routine until I saw my (horrid) new school uniform. I sighed as I put it on. Zee said to _try_ and be optimistic about this, but I'm not really sure right now.

"Ready for today?" I whipped around to see Zee right next to me. She also wore the incredible short Gotham Academy skirt and awful top. Somehow, she actually looked nice with her lose raven hair unlike me who literally threw their hair up in a ponytail about 2.3 minutes ago. "Not really," I replied with a groan, "you know I'm not exactly thrilled about this." "On the bright side," Zee began, "you get to meet my friends." I laughed out loud, "And by friends, do you mean your _boyfriend?"_ Zee blushed furiously. She hated it when I teased her about her friend, Richard Grayson. She claims that they are only best friends, but I can see straight through that lie even though I've never met the guy. They clearly have a thing for each other.

"Shhh there he is. Hey Dick!" I blinked. Then blinked again. "Your nickname is Dick?" I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter, "You're kidding, right? Bruce Wayne's son willingly lets others call him Dick?" I saw him roll his eyes and give a smirk. Before I could compose myself, Dick came around and took a selfie with me, "we'll laugh about this someday." _Weirdo._

As we entered the school grounds, Dick picked the conversation back up, "so Artemis. I've heard a lot about you. Are you excited for your very first day of Gotham Academy?" "By excited, did you mean completely dreading being around stuck up snobs? Yeah I'm absolutely delighted to make their acquaintance," I said with obvious sarcasm.

"Well of course you are little lady. I'm absolutely gorgeous." We all turned around to see another boy dressed in the Gotham Academy uniform. He had fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and was covered in freckles. _Wow he's kind of hot. Omg Artemis stop._ "Wally!" both Dick and Zee said at the same time as they went over to give him a hug. He was over a head taller than both Dick and Zee, and again, both of them were pretty short. "Your name is Wally?" I said with a slight snort. "Yes it is," Wally said inspecting Artemis, "and what might yours be?" "Artemis. Artemis Crock." We slowly shook hands not quite sure what to think of each other.

Without either of them knowing, Dick slowly leaned over to Zee, "Ten bucks says they'll start dating before the end of the school year." Zee chuckled, "you're on Grayson."

* * *

 **Who else thing Young Justice is amazing? Who's ready for season 3? Not quite sure what to expect yet, but hopefully it's good!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything associated with it.

Chapter 2

 **Wally's POV**

"So what do you think about Artemis?" I scoffed. Oh please, I can already tell how she's going to be, "she's just another stuck up teenage girl. There's nothing much to it." Dick won't stop asking what I thought about Artemis, and it's like he's expecting a different answer each time. Geez that kid needs to chill.

I glanced down at my schedule and groaned, "Man, I have first period with Mr. Kent." Dick shot a sideways glance, "so do I, but I don't understand why this is a bad thing. You love Kent." "I do, but Conner has first period with Mr. Kent." Dick's eyes widened with realization. About a year ago, Mr. Clark Kent, football and wrestling coach, as well as the world history teacher, found out that he had a son. It was an odd situation, and it's been retold so many times that no one knows the real story anymore. "Welp," Dick began popping the _p_ , "this might be just a _little_ awkward."

When we walked into class, Zatanna and Artemis were already sitting at a couple desks in the middle of the classroom. Dick sat down behind Zatanna and to the left of Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter and one of our close friends. Reluctantly, I sat behind Artemis not wanting to sit away from my friends. "Hey Baywatch," Artemis said turning around looking at me with a small smirk, "love the costume." Confused, I looked down and realized what had happened. When I went to my locker, I grabbed my sweatshirt out of my bag and put it on not realizing that it was the sweatshirt my Uncle Barry gave me. It was a blown up picture of him winning his gold medal in the Olympics. I sighed, only he would do this. Quickly, I took it off and shoved it back in my bag. Never making that mistake again. Artemis was laughing her head off. "Very funny blondie. Don't you think you enjoyed that a little too much?" Artemis wiped a tear away, "I think I enjoyed it an appropriate amount." I groaned. I've only known this girl for less than 30 minutes, and she's already on my nerves.

"Kal!" Dick jumped out of his seat and ran up to our good friend Kaldur Ahm. "Greetings friends. Did you enjoy your summer break? Oh, Artemis. How nice to see you here." Artemis smiled as she stood up to give her friend a hug, "long time no see." "Um," I began, "how do you two know each other?" Kaldur piped up, "we met this summer at a sports camp in Star City. Artemis lives true to her name. She is a remarkable archer. She is on par with Roy." I widened my eyes in disbelief, "no way. Roy's an amazing archer. No way she's better than him." Artemis crossed her arms as she marched up to me, "well I am. And I should know," she said turning away from me to face the others, "we're both mentored by Oliver Queen."

Dick's face lightened up, "no way! So you're Queen's new apprentice he's been bragging about. What a coincidence!" Everyone chuckled at the boy's overdramatic tendencies. Suddenly, there was a chill in the room. We all whipped around to face the door, and what we saw was not the ideal scenario. Conner Kent was face to face with his father. The room went dead silent, "good morning sir." Our heads followed Conner as he went to the back corner of the classroom. Mr. Kent turned his head back to where his son once was, but was only met by the ever so peppy Megan Morse, "good morning Mr. Kent!"

"Hello Meg-a-licious!" I said sliding in front of Megan. She was the prettiest girl at Gotham Academy by far. Her auburn hair was always pristinely styled to frame her pale skin and cute freckles. Someday she'll pay attention to me. She gave a shy smile before setting her stuff down next to Conner's desk. I'll be honest. She and Conner kind of have an unspoken thing. They both came to Gotham Academy last year and made a bit of a connection. Usually Megan is a front row kind of girl, but if Conner's in that class, she goes straight to the back.

I turned back to my friends to see a small smirk on Artemis' face, "what are you looking at?" She laughed, "I'm looking at a guy who basically just got rejected real hard." I groaned again. How am I supposed to deal with her? It doesn't help that she's friends with my friends. Ugh. Why can't I stand this girl?

* * *

 **Yay chapter 2 is UP! I know I am a new writing but just know that I appreciate every single person who reads my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wally's POV

 _Ring!_

Lunch! Finally, lunch! I sprinted toward the cafeteria for my favorite time of the day. I just had to endure three classes _in a row_ with Artemis. Luckily, we had different fourth hours, but still, it took a lot out of me. I skidded to a halt at the front of the lunch line, "aw man! How do you do that?" Dick had somehow managed to get in line before me. He never ceases to amaze me, "you know we all hate it when you go all ninja." Dick cackled, "I learned from the best."

After Dick and I got our food, we went and sat at our usual lunch table. "Hey guys!" We turned around to see Zatanna and Artemis walking toward our lunch table. I sighed. I could usually handle Dick and Z making eyes at each other, but _another_ time with Artemis? I don't know if I can handle this anymore. "Why do you have ten pounds of food on your tray Baywatch?" Artemis eyed my plate. I looked at her slightly crushed brown sack lunch. Huh. Unusual for a Gotham Academy student, "Take a look at your own lunch blondie. You eat like a bird."

Artemis rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the other side of the table next to Zatanna. She opened her sack lunch and pulled out a green apple before polishing it slightly then taking a bite. "Hello my friends," Kaldur said before sitting next to Artemis, "how have you been since camp, Artemis?

As Kal and Artemis caught up, Megan and Conner came towards our table, one more willing than the other. "Hey Wally!" Megan said brightly. I sighed. Why did the most perfect girl at school have to be with the star football player? It's not like I have zero qualities. I'm on the honor role, I rock at chemistry and physics, and I'm on the track and field team. What isn't there to love about me?

"Snap out of it Wall-man," I whipped my head up to see that those words came out of Artemis' mouth. "How did you…" "Don't be creeped out Wally, I told her about the whole 'Wall-man' thing," Dick snickered before he winked my way. Damn it Dick. I turned my attention back to Artemis as she leaned over to throw her apple core away in one swift motion, "you were giving Megan goo-goo eyes. In case you haven't noticed, she has a boyfriend." "So," I retorted, "that doesn't mean I don't have a chance." Artemis snorted quietly, "yeah right. I have a better chance of getting Conner to notice me than you have Megan to notice you."

I sat with my mouth agape. How _dare_ she. But I merely rolled my eyes and continued to eat my lunch. I was not going to let her ruin this time of day for me. "Oh. Just to let you guys know," Dick began quieting the whole table, "Emma, the junior, said she's throwing a party for the whole school this Friday, and for me to start spreading the word." "That sounds like so much fun guys!" Megan squealed, "Artemis, Zee, you two can come to my house after school to get ready!"

Artemis eyed Megan carefully, "I don't think parties are exactly my thing. I'll have to tap out of this one." "Please Arty?" Dick whined, "it won't be any fun unless you're there." Kaldur put a hand on Artemis' shoulder, "Please come my friend. If I am going to be dragged along then you must accompany me." Artemis and Kaldur laughed, "Fine I'll go, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." "Oh yeah!" Dick cheered, "Friday is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Yikes it's been a while with this fic. Btw Emma is just a random name I used so no need to be confused! Hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own this YJ

Chapter 4

Artemis's POV

"Oh hell no," I said wide eyed at my reflection. Zee had just put me into a forest green crop top and a mustard colored corduroy skirt. And if that wasn't the worst part, Megan had just brought out 3 inch heels. Those shoes were about 3 inches too tall for comfort. "This is normal for parties like this. Plus, Dick got this invite from Emma Johnson, which means that everyone will be dressed like this," Megan said while smoothing out her red and white fit-and-flare dress. Zee spritzed some hairspray in her freshly curled hair, "you can't live in combat boots and jeans for the rest of your life." "I can sure try," I mumbled under my breath. "I'll make a deal with you," Zee began while deciding what earrings would go with her top, "if you wear the top and the shoes, then you can wear pants and style the outfit however you want, but Megan and I have to approve." "Done."

Thank goodness Zee knows me well enough. I quickly slipped into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I sighed as I slowly put on the 3 inch heels Megan brought me. Luckily they weren't stilettos, or else I would have died. As I tried to put my hair up into its signature ponytail, Megan walked by, grabbed the elastic band, and put it around her wrist as to say, "nope not today." I groaned as a reluctantly brushed and parted my hair to the side. It was a bit on the wavy side, so I just pinned up my bangs.

"Are we ready?" Megan said cheerfully. They knew I didn't want to go, but literally everyone forced me, even my own mother. She thought it would be a great way to make new friends or whatever.

* * *

Wally's POV

The house was packed. By the time Conner, Kaldur, Dick, and I arrived (late. my bad), the music was already turned all the way up, and people were already dancing like they were a bit tipsy. "And this, my friends, is why I am not very fond of parties," Kaldur said uncomfortably. The kid wasn't very social. He preferred to be alone when with a large crowd, but was perfectly comfortable in our small group of friends. "Tell me about it," a new voice said, "but at least you didn't have to get ready with these two." We all turned to the voice, and all our jaws dropped (apparently mine more than the others).

Her midriff was showing, her hair was down, and was that makeup? _She is stunning._ Ew no Wally stop. She's just an annoying girl who's friends with your friends. _But look at her hair._ Gosh Wall-man! "Zatanna looking good!" Dick said as he sauntered over to his girlfriend bumping her in the ribs with his elbow. "I must admit, you girls look lovely tonight out of our usual uniforms," Kaldur continued. I tired to look over at Conner for support, but it seems he and Megan had already taken off. "This," Zee began, "is my masterpiece. With some compromises of course, but Artemis you look _hot_." "Yeah, yeah whatever," Artemis said waving her best friend off, but clearly hiding a slight smile, "where's the food?"

* * *

Dick's POV

"Truth or Dare in the basement!" I yelled as I pulled Wally away from the chips. Many people don't know this, but I am the master of manipulation, and truth or dare is the perfect way to do it. I _have_ to win this bet with Zee. Granted we only bet twenty bucks, but it'll prove that my gut feeling is always right. When we arrived downstairs, only Zee, Artemis, Kaldur, and Barbara were there, "I thought you said you were going to get Conner and Megan?" "I tried," Zee began, "but Taylor said she saw them go into a bedroom, and I am not interrupting anything." Wally gave her a small "I'm sorry" smile then sat down. Being a prodigy, I have found several skills that many people don't have. Apparently, one of them is being able to spin a bottle perfectly to have it land exactly where I want it to. Not the most useful skill, but amazing for trolling.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Wally, "Dare," Wally said quickly.

"I dare you to kiss the person I spin the bottle on." Wally gave me a smirk, "oh please, that's not even hard. Just wait when this bottle lands on your own girlfriend." "We aren't dating!" Zee and I said at the same time. Artemis laughed her head off, while Zee tried to hide behind her hair. I chuckled to myself; Wally had no idea what was coming. I spun the bottle. Each pair of eyes followed the bottle until it landed on exactly who I wanted it to. Kaldur. "Uh," Wally said to the air, "okay then," he continued slowly. Before he could move a muscle, Kaldur piped up, "if you do not mind, my friends, I am highly uncomfortable with this. So if you would excuse me, I'm going to go back upstairs to find something non-alcoholic to drink."

* * *

 **gahhh i'm so sorry guys i've been mia for a while. but finals suck:(**

 **please enjoy this fun little intro to a Gotham Academy high school party!**


	5. Summer Announcement

**Attention!**

To anyone reading this fic,

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but it isn't. I just want to let everyone know that I have decided to take the summer to write new chapters. This way I can really take my time writing without the constant thought of, "I haven't uploaded in forever, and they don't know that I've been busy!" I feel better knowing that y'all know that I'm taking the summer to write.

I will definitely still upload the occasional one shot in my story _Once in a Lifetime_ , but in my true multi-chapter fics _Annoying, or No?_ and _Pass, Set, Kill_ , will not update until towards the end of summer.

I just want to let you all know how thankful I am to have people reading my stories. It really makes my heart swell when I see that people actually _like_ my writing.

 _Nope I'm not going to get sappy!_

Again, so sorry that there won't be many updates in this fic for a while, and thank you for the support.

-krystal

Shameless self promo: don't forget to check out my series of Miraculous one-shots under the title _Once in a Lifetime_


End file.
